Beautiful magic
by moefigato
Summary: Hari thought that it was all over, it wasn't and now she's got a cousin who's in love with a girl who thinks she's going to kill everyone and to top it all off a crazy death. What is she going to do?


Disclaimer: I don't own!

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Ethan looked up from where he was kneeling beside his mom's grave, only to find himself staring at the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her dark hair was pulled into a knot at the base of her neck, which made it hard to determine how long it was. Her silver eyes, so silver they looked like the moon itself was trapped in them. He'd never seen her in town before.

She placed a bouquet of lilies and larkspur onto the grave, their bright purple colour contrasting with the plain white carnations surrounding his mother's grave. He ignored her, expecting her to give up and leave, like the rest of the town. "Um, hi I'm Hari," she introduced herself. Ethan found himself looking at her again.

"Ethan Wate," as if she didn't know that. He was sure that the coming months would be filled with pitied glances and insincere attempts to console him. Gatlin was sickening like that .

" I know," she started, we were supposed to meet next week but...," she trailed off and gestured towards his mothers grave before looking down and shuffling her feet.

" Ethan," that was aunt Caroline, "Oh," she said , "I see you've already met Hari, she's the cousin we wanted you to meet."

By we she meant my mother and her, he remembers his mom coming back from a visit to aunt Caroline's home, gushing about his new cousin. Aunt Caroline had adopted her about six months ago and his mom thought that it was a good idea for them to finally meet. Then the accident happened.

"Nice to meet you," she said, cutting him off of his thoughts and he could already tell that this was as incredibly awkward for her as it was for him.

 **Line break**

Amma had taken to Hari well.

Ethan still couldn't wrap his head around it. Amma didn't warm up to people in just a few days. It just wasn't done. She still hadn't warmed up to link, but somehow, by some miracle in the short amount of time that Hari had been staying here, she managed to make it happen.

 **Line break**

Ethan has been noticing things about Hari lately, like the locket and ring she wore on a chain around her neck that she never seemed to take off, the way she seemed to know things before they happened or that sometimes, when she thought she was alone in her room, she would talk to thin air, like there was someone there and the scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her forehead, Link said that it was cool and she had glared at him with such ferocity, Ethan actually got scared.

Hari's parents both died in front of her. That's how she became an orphan. Ethan felt bad now, he'd been moping around the house, ignoring Link's calls and generally acting depressed about his mothers death, not allowing himself to move on, yet Hari had gone through worse, she didn't just loose both of her parents, she lost them in front of her eyes, saw the life drain out of their eyes and she'd been able to move on. Ethan decided it was time to move on as well.

 **Line break.**

Macon Ravenwood was intrigued.

There was a new resident in the Wate house, and she wasn't a normal mortal, he didn't even know if she was mortal or not.

He could sense an undertone of power from her as if she kept it on a tight leash. She couldn't be mortal yet, she couldn't be a caster or incubus. Her eyes were a striking silver, they made him think of the moon, not a caster green, gold or black.

Ethan wasn't dreaming tonight, but she was.

And her dreams called to him.

 **Line break**

" _Hari, my dear, sweet Hari. You are loved, so very loved.," a woman spoke, she sounded panicked and her striking green eyes were filled with tears._

" _Ma?" a baby asked. The woman removed a locket from around her neck, putting it around the baby's instead._

" _Keep it with you, we will always be close," she wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed the baby's forehead._

 _The door slammed open and a humanoid figure cloaked in black stepped through._

" _Where is the child?!" the figure yelled._

 _The woman turned around, pointing a stick in the figures direction, but the figure held out a pale arm and the stick went flying into it._

 _Seeing no other way, " Spare Hari! Please! Take me instead. Anything but Hari! Please!" the woman pleaded._

" _Foolish mudblood," the figure spat out the word as if it left a foul taste in its mouth, "get out of my way. I am here for the child."_

" _No," the woman begun again, "sp-," she was cut off as a bright green light hit her chest. She fell to the floor, her red hair fanning around her like a halo, her once bright green eyes dull and lifeless._

 _The figure threw its head back and laughed a dark, cruel laugh, allowing the hood of its cloak to slip off its head, revealing a pale snake like face, crimson red eyes filled with hate and malice._

 _The baby began to cry. The figure smiled again, a scary smile. " Do not worry child. You shall be joining her soon."_

 _The figure raised a hand and from the stick clutched in it, another bright green light burst forth, hitting the child directly in the chest. Crimson eyes widened in alarm when instead of having any effect on the child, the light rebounded and instead struck it._

 _For a moment everything was still before, "Nooooo!," the figure gasped and screamed before bursting into a cloud of black smoke. Its wretched cries echoing in the house._

 _Only a pile of ash remained, and a baby's cries were heard. A baby that now had a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on its forehead._

 **Line break**

Macon shakily exited the girls mind.

The dream was worrying. It proved that the girl had relations to casters. She could be a danger to Lena given her frankly unnerving experience. For the baby in the dream had to be her.

"Ugh," the girl was starting to wake.

He would have to think of this later on.

 **TBC**


End file.
